deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Redkite/Season 2, Battle 3, Delta Squad (Republic Commandos) vs. Predators
Last time Jason Bourne barely beat Agent 47 in a battle that was so close that only the exert opinion decided the winner. This time another movie vs. game battle happens as two lethal hunting groups go head to head! Delta Squad: An elite squad of specialist clones bred to tackle the toughest demands for the Grand Army of the Republic! Predators: Elite hunters of the planet Yautja whom stalk their prey and slay them for honor and experience. WHO, IS, DEADLIEST? To find out, our professional wiki members are analising history's most lethal warriors.. Using 21st century data, we'll see what happens when two warriors go head to head.. No rules, No mercy, It's a duel to the death, to find out who is.. THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Introduction Delta Squad With the eruption of the galactic conflict known as the Clone Wars, it was believed by the creators of the Grand Army of the Republic, or Clone Army, that there would be missions to difficult for the standard infantry to perform and these missions would not doubt be costly. As a result, the creators concentrated alot more time, effort and research in creating more advanced Clones, ones with smarter, faster reacting minds and developed much more advanced and extensive training to create Clone Commandos. One of the most legendary Clone Commando units was Delta Squad. The purpose of the Clone Commandos was to the be the best, the most dominant on the battlefield and the Commandos were trained in an extensive variety of skills from sabotage and assassination to close quarters combat and rescue missions. The Commandos was designed to be able to do the missons that would be very costly to standard infantry and do it better, quicker and effincently and the Commandos did not fail. Squads like Delta Force went on to fight beyond the Clone Wars for their high standard skill and capability. Boss Boss is the leader of Delta Squad. He is very wise Clone Commando and has earned alot of respect amoung his fellow squadmates or as he refers, 'Brothers'. He is a very skilled tactician and commander and although is not a man of many words, he is still a very deep and understanding soldier. Boss is equally trained, if not better, in each of his squad members strong point like Sev's sniping skills and Boss understands how to use his squad effectivley in battle. Boss is also known for his sharp eye for weak spots in enemies. Fixer Fixer is the second-in-command of Delta Squad. To his squadmates, Fixer is primarily two things, the expert hacker who can effectivley crack any coded door or area with ease and the only Clone Commando who deems it best suitable to give his term verbal 'banter' during combat. Fixer is described as the 'heart and soul' of Delta Squad because he is the only whom expressions more emotion than usual, aswell as this, he is very skilled with technological related devices, both repairing and hacking primarily. Fixer is a very talented warrior in addition to his skills. Sev Sev is the sharpened sniper expert of the squad. Within the squad, Sev is known as the 'Hunter' for his amazing sniping and hunter like skills. He is a very quiet and dark soldier, and is known for his ruthlessness in battle which goes hand in hand with his fantastic talents with his sniper rifle and fighting in general. Despite being a dark character, Sev has built a good relationship with every member of the squad, even Fixer, whom he often has alot of back and forth banter with. Sev also has alot of respect for Boss and emitted many times during combat as the two share a talent for precise kills using sniper rifles. Scorch Scorch is the demolitions expert of the team and also has an advanced understanding of technology. Scorch is to be forever recognised amongst his team for the fact an ordnance accident left him eye brow-less for a period of time, despite this accident he is a well regarded member of the team and an essential person to turn to in the next of blowing off a door or things similar. Scorch has a respected relationship with Sev and Boss and a comedic relationship with Fixer although they too both respect eachother. Boss's skill with explosives makes him an organised and well planned foe. Predators Predators, or Yautja are best know for the legendary mark they have left on Earth and the galaxy. An honourable and ancient race, the Predators thrive on their main trade of hunting. Predators seek to become fantastic fighters and skilled hunters, and they work to manage an opposing alien force, the Xenomorphs. Training to become a Predator is long and challenging and during the process they must claim the life of an Xenomorph, even though the Predators still do not fully understand them. Hunting is a primary culture on Yautja Prime, the home of the Predatoes and it is done for the thrill, honour and sport. Most experienced Predators will go on hunts while the younger ones will train at home, experienced Predators however explore planets looking for new game to fight and train themselves against. Elite Predators Delta Squad will encounter four elite Predators. Elite Predators are Yautja that have completed their basic training and have killed a variety of dangerous species including Xenomorphs and Humans. Elite Predators are the most common Predators encountered by foreign species, this is because they are encoutered during their hunt to kill a dangerous species which promotes them to an Elite rank. Elite Predators have had a fair bit of experiene and their basic training but are not as talented fighters as Ancients. Elites often explore new planets for new foes and when this occurs they are sent in four to six teams for exploration missions, aswell as this, Elite's act as responders to rescue calls from Predators out in the galaxy due to their experience. Weapons Delta Squad republic-commando-promo.jpg|Delta Squad in action. Blade2.jpg|A Knuckle Blade being deployed. DC15s2.jpg|A DC-15s blaster pistol. DC17m_rifle.jpg|The DC-17m in it's blaster rifle mode. DC17m_anti_armor.jpg|The DC-17m in it's anti-armour mode. DC17m_sniper2.jpg|The DC-17m in it's sniper mode. ThermalDet_negwt.jpg|A Thermal Detonator. Det_Pack_1b.jpg|A Detonation Pack. Clonecallouts.jpg|A Clone Commando's Katarn-class Armour. Predators 201006114.png|An Elite Predator. 04-avp2-wristblades.PNG|A Predator deploying it's wrist blades. 200px-250px-PredatorHairDryerGun-1-1-.jpg|A shoulder-mounted Plasma Caster. Predator_staff.jpg|A Predator holding a Combi-Stick. Cloak07.png|The Predator utilising it's cloaking device. Biopredatormask2 (1).jpg|A Predator's Bio-Mask. Window59.png|An example of a Bio-mask using it's Infared visor mode. X-factors Strengths and Weaknesses Delta Squad *Well organized and united. *Heavily experienced in figting a variety of foes from all types of battle droids to other forms of life *More ranged weaponary than the Predators. *Boss is a master tactican and understands all the strong points and best tactics to make his squad effective. *All Squad members have access to all 3 forms of the DC-17m weapon. *Sev is a very talented sniper with timing, accuracy and precision. *Boss and Sev are very good at analising weaknesses in foes. *Delta Squad will struggle to see Predators when they are invisible. *If the Predators kill a member of the squad, they may have a moral downfall. *They may fall into a trap when taunted by the Predators. Predators *Highly skilled in hunting and tracking targets. *Predator training is much longer and more challenging. *More melee weapons. *Cannot be seen by Delta Squad due to cloaking device. *Can lock onto Delta Squad members and fire at them. *Much more physically developed. *Technology is effected heavily by explosives which all members of Delta Squad have access too. *DC-17m will have much greater effect on Predators than bullets. *Predators have more experience and tactics fighting alone. Notes *Battle will be a 4 vs. 4 on Kashyyyk in the forests. *After a successful operation, Delta Squad is extracted by a Republic shutle to is taken to a Republic cruiser off of Kashyyyk, however when the shuttle arrives they find that the cruiser has been beaten away by Sepratist war ships, admist the fight, Sepratist fighters begin to chase the shuttle and despite the pilot's best efforts, the ship is hit and the Sepratist fighters disperse to leave the shuttle for dead. As the shuttle falls into orbit of Kashyyyk, it is watched by a cloaked Predator exploration ship which arrived admist the battle following the shuttle as the Elites have dived further into space to find new foes to gain experience against. On Kashyyyk, the shuttle containing Delta Squad crashes into the forests of the planet, followed closely by the Predator ship which after scanning the shuttle, find there are life forms still onboard which the Predators decide to investigate. As Delta Squad emerge from the wreck, they are harasseed by the Predators which decide they are a suitable foe to challenge. Can Delta Force survive and get to safety with the wookies or will the Predators hunt prove successful? *Apologies for any mistakes. *Jason Bourne vs. Agent 47 is being written, don't worry! *In the event of a tie, I will cast a deciding vote instead of providing my edge. Category:Blog posts